This invention relates to a sense amplifier for use with integrated-circuit logic arrays.
The increase in density of circuit components necessitated for integrated circuits requires design of individual circuits with very simple fabrication layout. In addition, the movement towards smaller and smaller circuit dimensions has resulted in a need for sensing circuits that operate at faster speeds. Accordingly, there is a requirement for an improved sense amplifier that provides a relatively simple layout, that operates at a speed sufficient to meet the requirements of present technology, and that is reliable.
Prior-art sense amplifiers include differential and single-ended amplifiers with multiple inputs. Such amplifiers ar unsuitable for many applications because they are too slow or because they require complicated reference-generator circuits. Moreover, such amplifiers are difficult to lay out in integrated-circuit form in the narrow pitch of one bitline.